Welcome To Your New Life
by Charlie's Angel67
Summary: What if Harry Potter, the wizard we all know, was somehow transported into my world. What if he found out he was more than just a wizard. What if he wasn’t the only one. Let’s just say my world is more dangerous. Let’s see how young Harry and friend’s man


**_Nothing in this story is mine except for the charicters you've never hurd of. The rest belongs to J.R.R.Tolkin and J.K.Rowling._

* * *

What if Harry Potter, the wizard we all know, was somehow transported into my world. What if he found out he was more than just a wizard. What if he wasn't the only one. Let's just say my world is more dangerous. Let's see how young Harry and friend's manage in this new world of many strange creatures, and beings.****

* * *

**

**Harry's POV**

I had polished the last crystal ball in the divination tower. Finally I was done. Me, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy were serving detention with Professor Trelawney, but she had left. She didn't say why, she only told us not to open the large wardrobe in the back of the room.

"Can I go now?" Malfoy whined. I just rolled my eyes, "Not until your done dusting!" Hermione snapped at him. I grinned to myself and sat in one of the plush armchair's.

"What's this?" I looked up just as Malfoy had opened the wardrobe Trelawney told us not to touch. "MALFOY NO!" Me, Ron, and Hermione yelled in unison. We all ran to where Malfoy was standing. What we saw amazed us all. The wardrobe was a portal of some kind, and on the other side was a land with lush grass greener than I've every seen, and little houses built into the side's of hills. Malfoy was the first to step through, Ron followed with Hermione right behind him, I followed reluctantly after them.

We fell onto the ground in the middle of a field. Three pair's of feet walked in front of us. I looked up slowly. A tall girl, about my age, sixteen, was one of the three. She had long black hair to the back of her knees, tan skin, silver eyes, and… pointy ears? The other two people were little boy's. Only, they didn't look like boys. They looked like men in there late twenties. One of them had curly brown hair, the other's was sandy blond, they were only about 3'8 where as the girl was 5'11, and the men had hairy feet.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" The girl asked. She spoke with a weird accent and… in a very weird language. "What the bloody hell did you just say?" I heard Malfoy ask. Oh great. Now we were dead for sure. Never tick off strangers. But to my surprise, she only laughed. "I only asked you is you spoke elvish, mellon nin." "Huh?" Malfoy asked again. "Mellon nin means friend's." She smiled. "Tell me 'o travelers. What land do you come from?" "Uh… London, Hogwarts is our school we go to." "Odd. I know not of this… London, you speak of. Nor of this, Hogwarts. What say you Merry? Pippin?" Both of the little men shook they're heads. The girl then laughed again, "Forgive me. I have not even introduced our-self's! My name is Elwing Ellensar, but you can call me Ataria. And this is Merreidoc Brandybuck," she put her hand on the sandy blond little man's shoulder, "And Perrigwen Took." She put her hand on the other's shoulder. She pronounced Took, Tuk though.

I stood up, along with the others. "My name is Harry Potter. And this is, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy." I pointed to the other's as I went. "Suiliad! Oh, I mean, hello! And welcome, to the Shire!" I looked around the odd yet beautiful place. It was so different, yet it felt like I had known it all my life. It felt like home.

I looked at all the little people moving around, yelling hello's as they went. They were all so friendly, and kind to each other. "Uh, miss Ataria… what are these people?" I nodded to the midgets as I asked the question. She laughed, not tauntingly, but kindly. "They are hobbit's. And I am an elf from Lothlorian. But I chose to move here. And that is when I met Merry and Pippin. They were only little halflings. Not even tween's yet. Tween's is a hobbit that is only in there teen years and not yet becoming of age. They are still tween's. But alas, they are as tall as they will get." I nodded. I noticed her staring at Malfoy in amazement.

"Why… sir. You look just like Legolas little brother! He went missing twenty years ago." Malfoy snorted, "That's not possible. I'm only sixteen!" She smiled, "Ah, but are you sure?" She moved the hair away from his ear, and to all our amazement Malfoy had pointy ears too! She looked at me and smiled, "And you, look at your ears my kin." She looked at Hermione, "And you fair maiden!" We both felt our ears. I wanted to feint. I had pointy ears too, so did Hermione! This was too weird. Ron looked at his, but they were normal. Why were w changing? Where were we? How do we get back? And more importantly… how do we survive until then?

* * *

**_Thats all for now peeps! I'll upload more chapters later.  
Peace,  
I'm out.  
Gothic Pureblood_**


End file.
